militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Doan
United States | combatant2 = Taliban insurgents | commander1 = LT LT | commander2 = Unknown | units1 = 2 RAR Afghan National Army 29th Infantry Division | strength1 = 60+ combined force of Australians and Afghans Several Bushmaster vehicles US air support and QRF assets | strength2 = Unknown number of Taliban fighters | casualties1 =1 Australian wounded 1 Bushmaster destroyed | casualties2 = Unconfirmed number of fighters killed/or injured 1 local arrested on suspicion. |campaignbox= }} The Battle of Doan took place on 9 September 2011, during the War in Afghanistan, between forces of the Taliban and elements of the Afghan National Army accompanied by units of the Australian Army deployed under Operation Slipper. The Taliban fired harassing fire at an Australian and Afghan patrol near the village of Doan, in Oruzgan Province, causing the loss of one Australian vehicle, with one solider wounded. One person was arrested, while casualties on the Taliban side are unknown. Background The village of Doan is located in the western part of Oruzgan Province which is often called the "Wild West of Oruzgan" due to the high level of violent attacks. One of the most remote outposts in Oruzgan is Patrol Base Tinsley, which is where Australians train their Afghan colleagues. Part of their training involves patrols in order to halt the advance of the Taliban. The Australians and ANA conducted a three day joint patrol to the village of Doan. During this time, they were constantly being engaged by sporadic fire from the 'green zone'. Battle On 9 September 2011 a joint patrol of Australians from Combat Team Charlie, Mentoring Task Force 3 and ANA troops came under Taliban fire near Doan. The patrol made its way through the village before exchanging fire on the outskirts of Doan. RPGs and a mortar crew added to the coalition's firepower. During the battle, a Bushmaster vehicle was destroyed when it hit an IED whilst under fire, a digger was wounded and airlifted to hospital. The Taliban eventually fortified themselves on a hill and managed to counter all attacks. The fighting dragged on well into the night until an airstrike was called in and US fighter jets bombarded Taliban positions, ending the battle. Aftermath The Australian who was wounded was airlifted to a Coalition hospital in Tarin Kowt and treated for his injuries. A squad of US soldiers of the 29th Infantry Division who had been assigned as the security force for the region's Civil Affairs forces, assisted in the Quick Reaction Force (QRF), casevac, and resupply of Australian forces after providing QRF and casevac to American Special Forces who were concurrently operating north of their position in the Kod Valley. It is estimated that a small number of Taliban were killed during the battle, primarily due to the airstrike. During the battle, the Australians arrested a local Afghan on suspicion of aiding the Taliban. No civilians were killed or injured and the village of Doan was secured. . . . References Category:Conflicts in 2011 Category:2011 in Afghanistan Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Category:Battles of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) involving Australia Category:Orūzgān Province Category:Wars involving the Taliban